Ritorno al futuro
|}} Ritorno al futuro (Back to the Future) è un film del 1985 diretto da Robert Zemeckis e interpretato da Michael J. Fox e Christopher Lloyd. Primo episodio della trilogia omonima, è considerato un'icona del cinema degli anni ottanta e ha riscosso un enorme successo a livello internazionale. La pellicola ha ricevuto il premio Oscar al miglior montaggio sonoro. Nel 2007 è stato scelto per essere conservato nel National Film Registry della Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. In occasione del suo 25º anniversario, il 27 ottobre 2010 il film è stato riproposto per un solo giorno nelle sale cinematografiche italiane. Trama Hill Valley, California. La storia ha inizio il 25 ottobre 1985. Marty McFly è un diciassettenne studente di liceo, poco disciplinato, spesso ritardatario, fidanzato con Jennifer Parker, una sua coetanea compagna di scuola. Sogna di diventare una rockstar, e infatti suona la chitarra in una rock band, benché senza molta fortuna: il gruppo viene infatti bocciato al provino per suonare al ballo della scuola. Il ragazzo non si dà pace per la piatta esistenza dei suoi genitori. Infatti suo padre George è da sempre succube del bullo Biff Tannen, ora suo capoufficio, la madre Lorraine è una donna imbruttita e inacidita dalla non certo esaltante vita con George, mentre i suoi due fratelli esercitano lavori poco appaganti e ancora vivono coi genitori. Il migliore amico di Marty è un anziano e bislacco inventore di nome Emmett "Doc" Brown. Una notte, proprio quest'ultimo chiama il ragazzo chiedendogli di raggiungerlo in un parcheggio per filmare un misterioso esperimento. Una volta giunto sul posto, Marty scopre che lo scienziato ha costruito una macchina del tempo modificando una DeLorean, e l'esperimento consiste nell'inviare nel futuro (un minuto avanti) il cane di quest'ultimo, Einstein. L'esperimento riesce, ma subito dopo sopraggiunge un commando terroristico dalla Libia (al tempo stato canaglia degli Stati Uniti) cui Doc aveva rubato del plutonio, necessario per far funzionare il "flusso canalizzatore", indispensabile per il viaggio nel tempo. Doc viene ucciso e Marty, fuggendo con la vettura, aziona involontariamente l'apparecchio, ritrovandosi catapultato indietro nel tempo, al 5 novembre 1955, data che Doc aveva digitato sul display per spiegarne a Marty il funzionamento e in corrispondenza della quale aveva sognato per la prima volta il flusso canalizzatore. Marty visita così la Hill Valley degli anni cinquanta, tranquilla cittadina di provincia, alla ricerca del giovane Doc per farsi aiutare a tornare indietro nella sua epoca, ma dapprima si imbatte nel suo futuro padre, puntualmente vessato dal giovane Tannen, e, nel seguirlo, finisce con l'intromettersi nel suo passato. Marty infatti incappa nella sua futura madre Lorraine, civettuola e svampita, la quale si invaghisce di lui come altrimenti si era invaghita di George, da lei soccorso a casa sua dopo essere stato investito dal padre di Lorraine. Marty raggiunge finalmente il giovane Doc, il quale, superata ogni incredulità, tenta di aiutarlo. Il Doc del futuro avrebbe digitato proprio quella data del 1955 perché quello era stato il giorno in cui aveva trovato l'ispirazione che lo avrebbe poi condotto alla sua invenzione di trent'anni dopo. Purtroppo lo scienziato non dispone del plutonio necessario per far funzionare la macchina. L'unica alternativa in grado di fornire la potenza richiesta, pari a 1,21 gigawatt, sarebbe quella di sfruttare la scarica di un fulmine. "Doc" non la considera praticabile data l'impossibilità di prevedere dove e quando un simile evento sarebbe accaduto. Marty, tuttavia, riaccende la speranza: lui sa che un fulmine si sarebbe abbattuto sull'orologio del municipio alle 22:04 del 12 novembre, di lì a una settimana. L'evento verrà ricordato nel futuro perché il fulmine era stato così potente da fermare l'orologio proprio a quell'ora. Nel frattempo Marty deve rimediare ai cambiamenti che stanno minacciando la sua futura famiglia e la sua stessa esistenza, ovvero far cambiare idea alla sua futura madre innamorata di lui. Marty cerca così di fare amicizia con lo sparuto e impacciato George, spingendolo con ogni mezzo, anche dei più assurdi, ad avvicinarsi a Lorraine per invitarla al ballo della scuola, che si terrà proprio la sera del ritorno a casa di Marty. Alla fine riesce a convincerlo e, per conquistare il cuore di Lorraine, Marty propone al padre di prendere parte a una messinscena in cui questi deve salvare la ragazza da una prepotenza dello stesso Marty. Le cose vanno diversamente. Lorraine bacia ardentemente il suo futuro figlio. Biff, desideroso di vendetta verso Marty e George per dei recenti episodi, sopraggiunge con i suoi amici chiudendo il ragazzo nel bagagliaio di un'auto e picchiando George. Questi però, incoraggiato dalle parole di Marty, reagisce con successo a un tentativo di violenza sulla ragazza dello stesso Biff, riscattandosi definitivamente. Marty viene salvato dai membri dell'orchestrina che intratteneva il ballo. La missione non è ancora finita: il loro leader Marvin Berry, cugino del celebre Chuck, ferito nel tentativo di liberarlo, non può continuare a suonare, così Marty lo sostituisce per l'ultima parte del ballo. In questa Marty si trova a improvvisare Johnny B. Goode, brano rock 'n' roll che sarebbe stato portato al successo dallo stesso Chuck. Il futuro di Marty è salvo, così riesce a raggiungere Doc nell'ora e nel luogo convenuto dove sta per cadere il fulmine, non prima di avergli consegnato una lettera dove gli svela la sua morte per mano terroristica. Doc, restìo a conoscere il suo avvenire per non rischiare di perturbarlo, si rifiuta di leggerla. Una volta tornato nel 1985 Marty scopre però che il presente riserva più di una sorpresa. Doc gli rivela di aver poi letto la missiva premunendosi dagli assassini, ma soprattutto il ragazzo si trova in un clima familiare totalmente cambiato. Suo padre è uno scrittore di successo, Lorraine è in forma smagliante, suo fratello e sua sorella hanno una brillante carriera. Biff Tannen è un servile dipendente di un autolavaggio. Marty ha fatto sì che il sogno americano si sia avverato nella sua famiglia. Per Marty sembra cominciare una nuova vita tra la serenità e il lusso quando sopraggiunge Doc con abiti di foggia futuribile, esortandolo a partire per un nuovo viaggio temporale onde salvare nuovamente la sua famiglia. Stavolta nel futuro. Produzione Sceneggiatura Il produttore e sceneggiatore Bob Gale concepì l'idea dopo aver visitato la casa dei suoi genitori a Saint Louis nel periodo seguente l'uscita del film La fantastica sfida. Cercando nella loro cantina, Gale trovò l'annuario scolastico di suo padre e scoprì che aveva ricoperto la carica di class president nell'ultimo anno di liceo. Gale pensò al suo class president, un ragazzo con cui non aveva nulla in comune. Gale si domandò quindi se sarebbe potuto diventare amico di suo padre qualora fossero andati a scuola insieme. Quando tornò in California, raccontò a Robert Zemeckis la sua idea.Klastornin, Hibbin (1990), pp. 1–10 Zemeckis pensò poi all'idea di una madre dei tempi attuali che andava sostenendo di non aver mai baciato nessuno a scuola, quando in realtà negli anni giovanili era stata una ragazza molto promiscua. I due portarono il progetto alla Columbia Pictures, e trovarono un accordo per la realizzazione della pellicola nel settembre del 1980. utilizzata nel film come macchina del tempo.]] Zemeckis e Gale ambientarono la storia nel 1955 perché, affermarono, matematicamente un ragazzo di 17 anni che viaggia per incontrare i propri genitori si sposterebbe in quel decennio. Il periodo, inoltre, marcava l'ascesa di importanti elementi culturali per i teenagers, la nascita del rock and roll e l'espansione dei suburbi, elementi che avrebbero insaporito la storia.Klastornin, Hibbin (1990), pp. 61–70 In origine la macchina del tempo era un frigorifero ed aveva bisogno dell'energia di un'esplosione atomica presso il Nevada Test Site per tornare indietro: Zemeckis era però «preoccupato che i ragazzi si potessero accidentalmente chiudere all'interno dei frigoriferi» imitando la scena, e trovò più conveniente che la macchina del tempo fosse un mezzo di trasporto; Spielberg successivamente utilizzò l'idea del frigorifero e del sito per i test nucleari del Nevada nel suo film Indiana Jones e il regno del teschio di cristallo del 2008.How Back To The Future Almost Nuked The Fridge | /Film La DeLorean DMC-12 venne scelta per il suo design che rendeva credibile la gag in cui la famiglia di contadini la scambiava per un disco volante. Gli sceneggiatori trovavano difficile rendere credibile l'amicizia tra Marty e Brown prima di creare il gigantesco amplificatore per chitarra, e risolsero la relazione edipica con sua madre quando scrissero la battuta: «è come baciare mio fratello». Biff Tannen prese il suo nome dal produttore esecutivo della Universal Ned Tanen, che si comportò con aggressività nei confronti di Zemeckis e Gale durante la riunione preventiva del film 1964: Allarme a New York arrivano i Beatles. , l'iniziale interprete di Marty McFly, venne licenziato dopo sei settimane di riprese.]] La prima bozza di Ritorno al futuro venne completata nel febbraio 1981. La Columbia Pictures mise in vendita i diritti sul film. «Essi ritenevano che fosse un film molto bello e carino, ma non abbastanza sexy», raccontò Gale. «Ci suggerirono di proporlo alla Disney, ma noi decidemmo di vedere se un altro importante studio avesse voluto il nostro lavoro». Tutti i più importanti studi cinematografici rifiutarono il film nei successivi quattro anni, mentre Ritorno al futuro subì nel frattempo due ulteriori revisioni. Infatti, durante i primi anni ottanta, le popolari commedie per ragazzi (come Fuori di testa e Porky's - Questi pazzi pazzi porcelloni) erano osé ed orientate ad un pubblico di adulti, così il film veniva sempre rifiutato con la motivazione di essere troppo leggero. Gale e Zemeckis decisero infine di proporre Ritorno al futuro alla Disney: «ci risposero che una madre che si innamora del proprio figlio non era appropriata in un film per famiglie della Disney», raccontò Gale. Cast Per il ruolo di Marty furono considerati anche C. Thomas Howell, Corey Hart ed Eric Stoltz, che fu licenziato dopo sei settimane di riprese; Zemeckis affermò che Stoltz (fisicamente molto simile a Michael J. Fox) aveva la stoffa per recitare nel film, ma mancava di quell'ironia che il regista andava cercando. Nella scena dei libici all'inseguimento di Marty si sono potute riutilizzare alcune sequenze in precedenza girate da Stoltz, non riconoscibile in inquadrature distanti e molto dinamiche. Claudia Wells, l'attrice che interpretò Jennifer Parker (la fidanzata di Marty), dopo che alla madre fu diagnosticato un tumore, decise di non partecipare più ai successivi sequel. Nel 1989 fu sostituita da Elisabeth Shue, già famosa per aver interpretato, nel 1984, la ragazza di Daniel Larusso, protagonista di Karate Kid - Per vincere domani. Tra i camei dei membri di produzione, all'inizio del film, quando Marty si dirige a scuola in skateboard, si fa trainare da una macchina alla cui guida c'è Kevin Pike, supervisore agli effetti speciali del film; in seguito, all'audizione musicale dove viene bocciato, il professore è Huey Lewis, leader del gruppo The News autore di due brani inclusi nella colonna sonora, Back in Time e The Power of Love. Riprese della piazza centrale di Hill Valley, con la torre dell'orologio.]] A seguito dell'esclusione di Eric Stoltz, il programma per Michael J. Fox era di recitare per Casa Keaton durante il giorno, e per Ritorno al futuro tra le 18:30 e le 02:30 di notte. Poteva dormire solo 5 ore al giorno. Nei venerdì recitava dalle 22:00 alle 06:00-07:00 del mattino, e dopo si spostava per filmare gli esterni durante il weekend, visto che erano le sole ore disponibili durante il giorno. Fox lo trovò estenuante, ma dichiarò: «era il mio sogno lavorare per la televisione e per il cinema, anche se non sapevo che sarebbe stato in contemporanea. C'era questa strana opportunità e mi sono buttato».Michael J. Fox, Robert Zemeckis, Bob Gale, Steven Spielberg, Alan Silvestri, Il making of Ritorno al futuro (television special), 1985, NBC A tal proposito, Zemeckis aggiunse anche che, visto che si filmava tutte le notti, lui era sempre mezzo addormentato: «fu il periodo più pesante, più fuori forma e malato della mia vita». Location Il film è stato quasi interamente girato nei sobborghi di Los Angeles, e in parte in studio; più precisamente: * Casa di Marty: 9303 Roslyndale Ave, Arleta, Los Angeles (CA) * Casa di George Mcfly (1955): 1711 Bushnell Avenue, South Pasadena (CA) * Casa di Lorraine Baines (1955): 1727 Bushnell Avenue, South Pasadena (CA) * Torre dell'Orologio e piazza di Hill Valley (1985 e 1955): Universal Studios, Universal City (CA) * Twin Pines/Lone Pine Mall: Puente Hills Mall, incrocio Azusa Blvd-Colima Rd, City of Industry (CA) * Hill Valley High School: Whittier Union High School, 12417 Philadelphia St, Whittier (CA) * Audizione "Battle of the Bands": McCambridge Park Recreation Center, 1515 Glenoaks Blvd, Burbank (CA) * Ballo "Incanto sotto il Mare": palestra della Hollywood United Methodist Church, 6817 Franklin Avenue, Hollywood (CA) * Linea di partenza (1955): Griffith Park, North Vermont Ave, Los Angeles (CA) * Maniero di Doc (1955): Gamble House, 4 Westmoreland Place, Pasadena (CA); il portone di entrata e gli interni nel film sono invece stati girati nella Blacker-Hill House, 1177 Hillcrest ave, Pasadena (CA) * Lyon Estates (1955): Union 76 oil field, Cucamonga Ave, Chino (CA) * Lyon Estates (1985): incrocio tra Kagel Canyon St e Sandusky Ave, Arleta, Los Angeles (CA) * Casa di Doc (1985) e parcheggio del Burger King: 545 North Victory Blvd, Burbank (CA) * Fattoria del vecchio Peabody (1955) Pines Ranch: Golden Oak Ranch, 19802 Placerita Canyon Rd, Newhall (CA) * Pozzo dei desideri (1985) di Marty col fratello e la sorella: sotto il grande salice piangente nel giardino dell'Amblin Entertainment, Amblin dr, Universal Studios, Universal City (CA) * Il set utilizzato per la strada principale di Hill Valley è lo stesso usato per la cittadina di Kingston Falls del film Gremlins, prodotto l'anno prima da Steven Spielberg. Colonna sonora Brani , cantante dei News tra gli autori della colonna sonora del film; questi recitò anche nella pellicola, in un breve cameo.]] Nel 1985 la MCA Records ha lanciato sul mercato un album di 10 brani, che in ordine sparso spaziano da Time Bomb Town di Lindsey Buckingham a Heaven is One Step Away di Eric Clapton, passando per i due brani strumentali Back to the Future e Back to the Future Overture, diretti da Alan Silvestri con The Outatime Orchestra. Nella colonna sonora spiccano due brani di Huey Lewis and the News: The Power of Love, presente più volte all'inizio del film, e Back in Time, quest'ultimo usato anche nei titoli di coda. Inoltre, nei primi minuti del film, il cantante Huey Lewis fa un fugace cameo, nel ruolo del professore che sceglie i gruppi che suoneranno alla festa della scuola. Ironicamente, il professore boccia l'audizione di Marty, che gli propone proprio una versione rock strumentale di The Power of Love. La seconda parte dell'album lascia spazio anche a Mr. Sandman (cantato dai Four Aces) e The Wallflower (Dance with Me Henry), cantato da Etta James, e che coincide con la parte del film ambientata negli anni cinquanta (The Wallflower è udibile nella scena in cui George McFly, appena entrato nella caffetteria, cerca di far colpo su Lorraine). Nella colonna sonora sono presenti anche Night Train ed Earth Angel, che nel film sono parte integrante della serata del ballo "Incanto sotto il mare", e vengono attribuiti a Marvin Berry and the Starlighters. In chiusura dell'album Johnny B. Goode viene riproposta da Marty McFly with the Starlighters. Per quanto possa sembrare realistico, non è Fox a suonare la canzone nel ballo di fine anno, bensì è un brano registrato. Tuttavia, Michael si era fatto affiancare da un noto chitarrista dell'epoca, in modo da mimare esattamente tutti i movimenti da compiere con la chitarra. Nei contenuti speciali dell'edizione Blu-ray Disc si intuisce che il suo istruttore altri non sarebbe che il chitarrista che affianca Michael J. Fox nel provino effettuato presso il suo liceo per suonare alla festa di fine anno: si tratta di Paul Hanson, come affermato da lui stesso nel suo profilo Myspace. Altri brani presenti nel film ma non inclusi nell'album sono The Ballad of Davy Crockett (eseguito da Fess Parker), Pledging My Love (eseguito da Johnny Ace) e il citato Mr. Sandman. Quest'ultimo è stato usato sia nel primo che nel secondo film, sempre quando Marty entra nella Hill Valley del 1955, quasi a rimarcare il salto temporale con l'evidente cambio di genere e stile musicale. Musica orchestrale ]] La musica orchestrale è stata composta ed eseguita da Alan Silvestri e pubblicata ufficialmente nella sua completezza solo il 12 marzo 2009, quando Intrada Records ha pubblicato la "Intrada Special Collection" (volume 116), un'edizione a tiratura limitata di 39 tracce in 2 CD. Il primo contiene i brani definitivi inseriti nel film, il secondo contiene The Creation Of A Classic... Alternate Early Sessions, ossia la versione iniziale di alcuni di essi, prima che venissero riadattati al montaggio definitivo. Prima di tale edizione si sono avute solo pubblicazioni parziali o non ufficiali, tra cui: * Back To The Future - THE SCORE, nel 1998, edizione bootleg denominata "Delorean 85.5591", 17 tracce * The Back To The Future Trilogy, nel 1999, da Varèse Sarabande, 8 tracce su 20 Distribuzione Edizione italiana Nella versione in italiano del film, i protagonisti Marty McFly (Fox) e "Doc" Emmett L. Brown (Lloyd) sono doppiati rispettivamente da Teo Bellia e Ferruccio Amendola. In fase di adattamento dei dialoghi, sono stati effettuati anche alcuni cambiamenti di testo. Nella versione italiana del film, così come per tutte le altre nazioni, sono stati presi precedenti e precisi accordi contrattuali su tutti i marchi registrati citati nelle varie versioni delle varie lingue. * Nella versione originale, Marty nel 1955 chiede al barista una TaB, bevanda senza zucchero prodotta dalla Coca Cola Company e commercializzata a partire dal 1963 (sconosciuta dunque nel 1955). Dato che tab in inglese vuol dire anche conto, il barista risponde «non posso darti un conto a meno che non ordini qualcosa». In quella italiana, essendo questo gioco di parole non traducibile, la bevanda richiesta inizialmente è una Fanta; la risposta ironica del barista è chiedergli se Marty vuole della fantascienza da bere. Inoltre, nella versione originale, Marty nel 1955 chiede al barista una «Pepsi Free» (versione senza caffeina della Pepsi introdotta nel 1982 e abbandonata poco dopo l'uscita del film), che l'uomo interpreta come una "Pepsi gratis" e la quale risposta scontata è che in quel locale non si faccia credito. In quella italiana il barista propone a Marty qualcos'altro da bere e lui risponde appunto "Pepsi senza" e a questo punto, come la versione inglese, il barista risponde «...senza che? Se vuoi dire senza pagare hai sbagliato porto». * Vedendo il padre spiare le finestre, Marty esclama «È un guardone», in originale «He's a Peeping Tom!», un comune modo per indicare i guardoni che, come Peeping Tom di Lady Godiva, spiano di nascosto le donne svestite. * Lorraine crede che Marty si chiami Levi Strauss dal nome sugli slip del ragazzo, che nella versione originale è Calvin Klein (marchio non ancora noto in Europa negli anni ottanta; nella versione francese, ad esempio, diventa Pierre Cardin). Nella versione italiana il cambiamento del marchio genera un evidente anacronismo: la Levi Strauss iniziò la sua attività in patria nella seconda metà del XIX secolo, ed era pertanto largamente conosciuta nel 1955. * Marty non sopporta di essere chiamato «fifone», in realtà veniva additato come «chicken», ovvero "pollo". Questo termine ha la stessa accezione che in italiano si ha con l'offesa "coniglio". Quindi la traduzione è pressoché corretta. * Udendo che il futuro presidente degli Stati Uniti d'America è Ronald Reagan, l'incredulo Doc Brown domanda se altri attori coprano cariche istituzionali di primissimo piano, quali Jerry Lewis come vicepresidente, Marilyn Monroe come first lady e John Wayne come ministro della guerra; in originale i nomi sono invece Jane Wyman (la prima moglie di Reagan) come first lady e, come segretario al Tesoro tal Jack Benny, un attore famoso solo negli Stati Uniti per aver dato vita a un personaggio radiofonico molto avaro. * Doc esclama spesso «Great Scott!», una tipica esclamazione di tarda letteratura americana, adattato in Italia come «Bontà Divina!» in questo capitolo, e «Grande Giove!» nel secondo e nel terzo capitolo. In occasione del suo 25º anniversario, il 27 ottobre 2010 il film è stato riproposto per un solo giorno nelle sale cinematografiche italiane. Home video Visto il successo del 2010 l'intera trilogia è stata rimasterizzata in digitale da Nexo Digital. Il primo film della saga è stato riproposto in sala il 5 dicembre 2012. I restanti due nel corso del 2013. Riconoscimenti * 1986 - Premio Oscar ** Miglior montaggio sonoro a Charles L. Campbell e Robert Rutledge ** Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura originale a Robert Zemeckis e Bob Gale ** Nomination Miglior sonoro a Bill Varney, B. Tennyson Sebastian II, Robert Thirlwell e William B. Kaplan ** Nomination Miglior canzone (The Power of Love) a Chris Hayes, Johnny Colla e Huey Lewis * 1986 - Golden Globe ** Nomination Miglior film commedia o musicale ** Nomination Miglior attore in un film commedia o musicale a Michael J. Fox ** Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura a Bob Gale e Robert Zemeckis ** Nomination Miglior canzone (The Power of Love) a Chris Hayes, Johnny Colla e Huey Lewis * 1986 - Premio BAFTA ** Nomination Miglior film a Bob Gale, Neil Canton e Robert Zemeckis ** Nomination Migliore sceneggiatura originale a Robert Zemeckis e Bob Gale ** Nomination Migliore scenografia a Lawrence G. Paull ** Nomination Miglior montaggio ad Arthur Schmidt e Harry Keramidas ** Nomination Migliori effetti speciali a Kevin Pike e Ken Ralston * 1986 - Saturn Award ** Miglior film di fantascienza ** Miglior attore protagonista a Michael J. Fox ** Migliori effetti speciali a Kevin Pike ** Nomination Migliore regia a Robert Zemeckis ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista a Christopher Lloyd ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista a Crispin Glover ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista a Lea Thompson ** Nomination Migliori costumi a Deborah Lynn Scott ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora ad Alan Silvestri * 1985 - Festival di Venezia ** Premio Speciale a Robert Zemeckis * 1986 - David di Donatello ** Miglior produttore straniero a Steven Spielberg ** Migliore sceneggiatura straniera a Bob Gale e Robert Zemeckis * 1987 - Awards of the Japanese Academy ** Miglior film straniero * 1986 - Casting Society of America ** Nomination Miglior casting per un film commedia a Mike Fenton, Jane Feinberg e Judy Taylor * 1986 - Golden Screen ** Golden Screen Award * 1986 - Grammy Award ** Nomination Miglior colonna sonora a Johnny Colla, Chris Hayes, Huey Lewis, Lindsey Buckingham, Alan Silvestri, Eric Clapton e Sean Hopper * 1986 - Premio Hugo ** Miglior rappresentazione drammatica a Robert Zemeckis e Bob Gale * 1985 - National Board of Review Award ** Migliori dieci film * 1986 - People's Choice Award ** Miglior film * 1986 - Writers Guild of America ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura a Robert Zemeckis e Bob Gale * 1986 - Young Artist Award ** Miglior film d'avventura per la famiglia Citazioni e riferimenti Citazioni della saga * Quando Marty all'inizio del film va all'appuntamento di Doc, il luogo dell'incontro è il parcheggio del "Twin Pines Mall" ("Centro commerciale dei pini gemelli"), dai due pini che contraddistinguevano il posto nel passato. Quando arriva nel 1955 e finisce nel fienile che sorgeva al posto del "Twin Pines Mall", mentre sta scappando abbatte uno dei due pini: di conseguenza, al suo ritorno nel 1985 il parcheggio dove si incontra per l'esperimento è diventato "Lone Pine Mall" ("Centro commerciale del pino solitario"). * Einstein, il cane di Doc, rientra dal "primo esperimento di viaggio temporale" esattamente alle 01:21 del mattino. Coincidenza vuole che la DeLorean richieda esattamente 1,21 gigawatt di potenza elettrica per viaggiare nel tempo. * Quando Marty, travestito da Dart Fener, visita suo padre per costringerlo a uscire con Lorraine, l'orologio posto sul comodino accanto al letto segna le 1:21, come gli 1,21 gigawatt necessari per far viaggiare la DeLorean e come le 01:21 del primo viaggio nel tempo (quello del cane di Doc). Citazioni di altre opere * All'inizio del film si vede una carrellata sugli orologi nel laboratorio di "Doc" Brown. Uno di questi orologi ha un pupazzetto di un uomo aggrappato a una delle lancette: si tratta di un evidente tributo al noto film muto del 1923 Preferisco l'ascensore, di Harold Lloyd; inoltre è anche un'anticipazione di una delle scene finali del film stesso, in cui Doc rimane appeso alle lancette della torre dell'orologio. * Doc dà al suo cane nomi di grandi scienziati del passato: Niccolò Copernico nel 1955, Einstein nel 1985. Il nome dello stesso Doc deriva dalla parola "time" ("tempo") letta al contrario e pronunciata per sillabe ("em-it" in inglese). Allo stesso modo la lettera "L" (iniziale del secondo nome) starebbe per "Lathrop": "Portal" ("portale") letto al contrario. * Per la costruzione del personaggio di Doc, Christopher Lloyd ha affermato di essersi basato su Albert Einstein e sulla gestualità del direttore d'orchestra Leopold Stokowski.Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale Q&A, Back to the Future DVD, recorded at the University of Southern California * L'amplificatore nel laboratorio di Doc, che Marty accende all'inizio, è etichettato come un "CRM-114". È un omaggio a Il Dottor Stranamore (è il nome del decodificatore usato dall'equipaggio del B-52) e a 2001: Odissea nello spazio (il numero di serie del Jupiter Explorer), diretti entrambi da Stanley Kubrick. * La campana della torre dell'orologio del 1955 è identica alla campana del film L'uomo che visse nel futuro del 1960, basato sul romanzo La macchina del tempo di H. G. Wells. * Il viale in cui Marty viene investito dalla macchina di suo nonno è lo stesso che il Marty protagonista di Voglia di vincere (interpretato sempre da Michael J. Fox) percorre insieme a Boof. * Quando Marty si intrufola in casa del padre, nel 1955, per costringerlo ad andare al ballo, lo spaventa travestendosi da alieno e mettendogli nelle orecchie le cuffie del walkman e sparandogli nelle orecchie un pezzo dei Van Halen. Quando George si sveglia spaventato, Marty si presenta come Darth Vader (non "Fener" come nell'edizione italiana di Guerre stellari), del pianeta Vulcano, chiaro omaggio di Zemeckis a George Lucas, suo amico e collega, oltre che ai vulcaniani di Star Trek. * Nella scena in cui Marty, nel 1955, suona con largo anticipo un pezzo "classico" del rock and roll (Johnny B. Goode di Chuck Berry, canzone pubblicata nel 1958, ma scritta appunto nel 1955), imita alcuni dei più celebri musicisti rock dei decenni successivi: roteando il braccio e calciando l'amplificatore come Pete Townshend dei The Who, distendendosi sul palco a gambe piegate (Duck Walk) come lo stesso Chuck Berry ed Angus Young degli AC/DC, scuotendo in testa la chitarra come Jimi Hendrix e praticando il tapping come Eddie Van Halen. Naturalmente queste tecniche, che spaziano dall'hard rock all'heavy metal, lasciano attonito il pubblico degli anni cinquanta. Un lapsus temporale a cui, prima di andarsene, Marty si riferisce: «Penso che non siate ancora pronti per questa musica... ma ai vostri figli piacerà!». * Sempre durante quel concerto, mentre Marty suona Johnny B. Goode, il musicista che si è ferito alla mano, Marvin Berry, telefona a suo cugino Chuck Berry e gli dà l'ispirazione per la sua futura Johnny B. Goode, facendogli ascoltare il pezzo suonato da Marty. * La fattoria in cui Marty si va a schiantare durante il suo arrivo nel 1955, appartiene alla famiglia Peabody. Mr. Peabody è il protagonista di un cartoon inserito all'interno del "Rocky and Bullwinkle Show", il personaggio è un cane scienziato che viaggia nel tempo in compagnia di Sherman, il suo assistente bambino. Citazioni e parodie * Nel videogioco Sly Cooper: Ladri nel Tempo, i quattro protagonisti viaggiano nel tempo usando un furgone al quale è applicato un grosso orologio giallo e nero: sebbene le caratteristiche è il funzionamento di quella macchina del tempo siano completamente diverse da quelle della famosa DeLorean, c'è un chiaro riferimento nel prologo alla comparsa del titolo, quando la macchina compie il suo primo salto temporale lasciandosi alle spalle la targa che rotea sull'asfalto in verticale prima di cascare; la stessa scena avviene nel primo e ultimo film quando la DeLorean parte nel tempo per la prima volta e quando viene distrutta da un treno. * Nel film L'ultimo boyscout, durante un inseguimento automobilistico, il co-protagonista Damon Wayans dice al protagonista Bruce Willis che è alla guida «Joe, se acceleri ancora un po' torniamo indietro nel tempo», riferendosi alla DeLorean del dottor Emmett Brown, che per viaggiare nel tempo deve superare le 88 miglia orarie. * In Donnie Darko il protagonista (Jake Gyllenhaal) fa riferimento proprio a Ritorno al futuro mentre discute della possibilità dei viaggi temporali con il suo professore di fisica. * Nel film animato Chicken Little - Amici per le penne si può osservare un edificio nella piazza principale della cittadina che ha una grande somiglianza con il tribunale di Hill Valley, e nella sequenza in cui c'è l'attacco alieno l'orologio di questo edificio segna proprio le ore 10:04, come nel film originale. * Durante il 12º episodio (La rivelazione) della quinta stagione della serie televisiva Smallville, Clark Kent compie un viaggio nel tempo, e al suo ritorno la sua fedele amica Chloe Sullivan, ironicamente, gli domanda come sia andata l'esperienza esclamando «Ok McFly, vuoi cominciare dal Come o dal Perché?». * Il fumetto Tales from Space, posseduto dal figlio di Peabody e mostrato come "prova" che Marty è un alieno e la DeLorean è la sua nave spaziale, con tanto di apertura ad ali di gabbiano, è stato appositamente creato per il film Ritorno al futuro, ed è mostrato nel 6º episodio della prima stagione di Heroes come uno dei fumetti posseduti da Micah, uno dei personaggi principali della serie. * Nel 10º episodio della prima stagione della serie Heroes, Hiro Nakamura, capace di piegare lo spazio-tempo, esclama la celebre frase del Dr. Brown: «Grande Giove!», dopo essersi reso conto di essere incappato in un paradosso temporale, avendo appena parlato al telefono con il se stesso del passato. * Nell'episodio Lo show degli anni '90 de I Simpson viene ricordato un concerto, dove uno spettatore, sentendo la canzone che il gruppo di Homer sta suonando, telefona a "suo cugino" Kurt Cobain facendogli ascoltare la canzone Come as You Are, noto successo dei Nirvana, in una sequenza identica a quella del film in cui Marty McFly suona Johnny B. Goode. * In un episodio della quinta stagione della serie televisiva Lost, John Locke, alla domanda «Dove diavolo siamo?», risponde «La domanda giusta è: Quando diavolo siamo?». Sempre nella stessa stagione Hurley si controlla preoccupato la mano, e quando gli viene chiesto cosa lo preoccupa dice «Sto controllando se sto scomparendo»; dopodiché spiega di averlo visto in Ritorno al futuro. * Nel film Aladdin, un inseguimento termina grazie a un carro per il trasporto letame che si rovescia, proprio come in una scena di Ritorno al futuro ambientata nel 1955. * Nel film Minuteman, i tre protagonisti (anche loro viaggiatori nel tempo) fondano un gruppo scolastico dal nome "Ritorno al futuro". * Nel videogioco Worms 4: Mayhem, nel livello il cui i Worms partono per il viaggio nel tempo, è possibile intravedere una DeLorean DMC-12 sulla destra della strada. Colpendola con una qualsiasi arma si otterrà un bonus segreto e si potrà vedere un'animazione identica a quella dei viaggi nel tempo del film. La macchina scomparirà lasciando delle fiamme sulla strada. * Nella serie televisiva I Griffin troviamo numerosi riferimenti alla saga: :* Nel 4º episodio della seconda stagione il cugino di Peter, Rufus Griffin è il protagonista di Black to the future, parodia di Ritorno al futuro. :* Nel 12º episodio della quarta stagione Peter si schianta contro un muro con una DeLorean nel tentativo di tornare al 1955. :* Nel 16º episodio della quarta stagione c'è una parodia della scena iniziale del secondo film, dove Doc e Marty vanno nel futuro. :* Nel 18º episodio della quinta stagione viene riproposta interamente la scena del ballo di Ritorno al futuro. Questa volta però è il cane Brian che si cimenta con la chitarra suonando il pezzo Earth Angel. :* Nel 4º episodio della settima stagione Peter ripete la scena famosa del film in cui Marty va a scuola, come sottofondo abbiamo la canzone The Power of Love. :* Nel 9º episodio della settima stagione Stewie rimane bloccato sul tetto, dopo una discussione con Brian arriva Marty e ripetono la scena della torre dell'orologio. :* Nel 3º episodio della settima stagione Stewie e Brian tornano indietro nel tempo e Stewie rimane coinvolto in un inseguimento a bordo di uno skateboard, durante tutta la scena possiamo sentire la colonna sonora originale del film. :* Nell'ultimo episodio della decima stagione, durante un ennesimo scontro col pollo gigante, Peter attiva accidentalmente la macchina del tempo di Stewie, finendo nel vecchio west, partecipando così alla scena del terzo film dove Marty utilizza il treno per spingere la DeLorean e tornare nel futuro. * Nel 16º episodio della seconda stagione della serie televisiva Fringe, ambientato nel 1985 in un universo parallelo, alcuni personaggi escono da un cinema dove hanno appena visto Ritorno al futuro, ma con protagonista Eric Stoltz (l'attore inizialmente scelto per la parte di Marty McFly, ma poi licenziato e sostituito da Michael J. Fox). * Nel film Il Signore degli Anelli - Le due Torri, durante il combattimento contro le armate dello stregone Saruman, l'elfo Legolas scende da una scalinata scivolando in piedi su uno scudo. L'inquadratura e la colonna sonora richiamano molto chiaramente le scene in cui Marty usa degli skateboard nella trilogia. * Nel cartone animato Disney Phineas e Ferb, nell'episodio Viaggio nel tempo i protagonisti (anche loro viaggiatori nel tempo) riescono a tornare al presente sfruttando l'elettricità ricevuta da un fulmine per alimentare la loro macchina del tempo. * Nel videogioco Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, tramite una mod è possibile inserire la DeLorean DMC-12 tra le auto presenti nel gioco. Tale auto riproduce anche il viaggio nel tempo, scomparendo dallo schermo e lasciando le strisce infuocate sull'asfalto, per riapparire poco dopo. * Nel videogioco Project Gotham Racing 4 per Xbox 360, tra le auto disponibili c'è la DeLorean DMC-12, la quale, se viene portata a 88 miglia orarie durante un temporale, permette di sbloccare un obiettivo del gioco. * Nel videogioco Burnout Paradise, scaricando il "Legendary Cars Pack" è possibile guidare la DeLorean DMC-12. Premendo il tasto L3, l'auto inizierà a fluttuare nell'aria, e se usato il nitro, l'auto lascerà alle sue spalle due strisce di fuoco. * Nel videogioco Driver: San Francisco, è presente la DeLorean DMC-12 del film, inoltre, se si raggiungono le 88 miglia orarie si sblocca un obiettivo del gioco, un chiaro riferimento al film. * Nella serie televisiva Chuck, nell'episodio Chuck vs la DeLorean, uno dei protagonisti, Morgan, compra per l'appunto una DeLorean DMC-12, e alcuni suoi amici cercano di spiegare alla sua fidanzata il motivo del suo acquisto come «se ha trovato il plutonio a quest'ora potrebbe essere chissà dove. Probabilmente nel far west o nei dinosauri» Inoltre, quando si stavano riferendo al far west, è un altro riferimento a Ritorno al futuro - Parte III, ambientato per l'appunto nel far west. * Nel film Molto incinta, uno dei protagonisti, Ben, ironizza sul fatto di poter tornare indietro nel tempo e far sì che il "guaio" (ovvero il bambino concepito con la sconosciuta Alison) non fosse mai successo. Successivamente Ben chiede ad Alison, incinta di suo figlio, se non avesse mai pensato al fatto di veder comparire Doc con la Delorean, per chiedergli se volesse tornare indietro nel tempo ed evitare il concepimento del loro bambino. Alison e la sorella Debbie li osservano attonite senza capire di cosa parlino, mentre Pete, marito di Debbie, conclude con la citazione «dove stiamo andando non c'è bisogno di strade». * Nella serie televisiva My Name Is Earl, nel secondo episodio della seconda stagione Salti di Joy, il protagonista dice che suo fratello Randy rimane intrappolato nei meandri nel suo cervello quando guarda Ritorno al futuro. * Nella trasmissione televisiva Ciao Darwin, ''quando appare la macchina del tempo per la prova del viaggio nel tempo, si può sentire in sottofondo la colonna sonora di ''Ritorno al futuro. * Nella serie televisiva Modern Family, nel 1º episodio della seconda stagione, Auto vecchia, castello nuovo, Clare dice a Phil che per risollevarle il morale «ci vorrebbe una macchina del tempo», e Phil le risponde «dovrei prima scoprire come impedire a un cunicolo spazio-temporale di collassare su se stesso». Successivamente sulla macchina appare un cartello con scritto "Time Machine". * Nell'episodio Le origini segrete di Denzel Croker della serie TV d'animazione Due fantagenitori, prima che Timmy Turner arrivi negli anni ottanta grazie al suo scooter temporale, si vede una DeLorean DMC-12 partire lasciando strisce di fuoco. * Nell'episodio Bollino blu della serie TV Aiutami Hope!, Burt Chance fa esplicito riferimento al film, con una similitudine tra lo stesso e una condizione di internet nella loro casa. * Nell'ottava stagione della serie TV One Tree Hill il ragazzo della protagonista Brooke Davis fa un'affermazione riguardante i viaggi nel tempo, citando proprio Ritorno al futuro. * Nel film Un tuffo nel passato ci sono vari riferimenti al film. Sia il fatto che i protagonisti ritornano indietro nel tempo nello stesso anno in cui è ambientato il film nel presente, inoltre a un certo punto vanno a un ballo chiamato "Incanto sotto il mare", altro riferimento, e infine la loro macchina del tempo (una vasca idromassaggio) ha gli interruttori e i suoni identici a quelli della DeLorean in questo film. * Il 16º episodio della quinta stagione di American Dad!, intitolato Stile DeLorean, è incentrato intorno alla DeLorean costruita da Stan Smith, che tuttavia afferma di non aver mai visto Ritorno al futuro e di odiare qualsiasi film sul viaggio nel tempo. * In un episodio di The Garfield Show i protagonisti interagiscono con un alieno somigliante a Doc, il quale guida una DeLorean simile a quella di Ritorno al futuro, con la differenza che la macchina non viaggia nel tempo, bensì tra i vari pianeti dell'universo. * In Base a Vicenza, una canzone dei Ministri contenuta nell'album Tempi Bui, un verso recita «mi son perso il temporale per tornare ad Hill Valley», chiaro riferimento alla saga. * Nella canzone In down di Marracash è citata per tre volte la battuta «Marty, i libici!». * Nell'episodio Il teorema di Cooper-Nowitzki della sitcom Big Bang Theory, Leonard pronuncia la frase «Grande Giove!» mentre Sheldon sta tenendo un discorso a una classe di dottorandi. * Nell'episodio Eroi dello spazio della serie animata A tutto reality - Azione!, dopo che viene eliminato Harold, la Limuschif parte a tutta velocità sparendo nel nulla, lasciandosi alle spalle due strisce di fuoco, perdendo la targa e si sente qualche nota della colonna sonora, come accade nel film. * In un episodio della seconda stagione del cartone animato Winx Club, una Pixie dice la classica battuta di Doc: «Strade? Dove andiamo noi non c'è bisogno di strade!» * Nel film Una notte da leoni 3, nella sequenza del rapimento ad opera di uomini muniti di maschere di maiali, uno dei protagonisti, Stu, urla: «hey tu porco, levami le mani di dosso!», parodiando l'esclamazione di George McFly rivolta a Biff. * Nel 4º episodio della terza stagione della serie televisiva Castle, la vittima dell'episodio è il proprietario di una DeLorean, e i detective Ryan ed Esposito ne controllano l'interno citando il "flusso canalizzatore" ed il "reattore nucleare". * Nel 12º episodio dell'anime Abenobashi - Il quartiere commerciale di magia, il nonno di Arumi interpreta Doc nella scena dell'orologio e del fulmine. Citazioni in video musicali * Nel video della canzone Why Don't You Get a Job? dei Offspring, la band passa nella piazza della torre dell'orologio del film. * Il video della canzone Deer in headlights di Owl City è interamente ispirato alla saga: ne ritroviamo diversi riferimenti, oltre alla presenza della caratteristica DeLorean DMC-12 dei film. * Un cammeo della DeLorean DMC-12 con riferimenti alla trilogia li troviamo anche nel video dei Gemelli DiVersi, Un altro ballo. * Sono presenti numerose altre apparizioni minori dell'automobile protagonista della trilogia in altri video musicali, quali Thrift Shop di Macklemore e Look at Me Now di Chris Brown. Altri media L'uscita del film è stata accompagnata da un romanzo, scritto da George Gipe, basato sulla sceneggiatura della pellicola. La trama è pressoché inalterata, tranne che per pochi particolari. Per esempio, Marty menziona, quale motivo che gli impedisce di chiedere ospitalità a suo padre nel 1955, la presenza di sua nonna, Sylvia McFly, adducendo che il loro stretto legame e la mentalità percettiva di Sylvia le avrebbero potuto consentire di intuire qualcosa della loro relazione futura. Ironicamente, in Back to the Future: The Game viene rivelato che Sylvia e Arthur McFly hanno effettivamente incontrato il Marty McFly del 1986 (post Parte III) durante gli anni della loro gioventù, giustificando quindi i timori del Marty di Parte I. Note Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * * Fonti * Video "Ritorno al Futuro" è un film pieno di simbolismo massonico-mitologico-ufologico! Categoria:Film commedia fantascientifica Categoria:Film con messaggi massonici Categoria:Film sul viaggio nel tempo Categoria:Film conservati nel National Film Registry Categoria:Ritorno al futuro Categoria:Film diretti da Robert Zemeckis